(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for angle adjustable hand tool.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional angle adjustable hand tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,356 which includes a spring and a positioning plate at the front end of the adjusting member and the positioning plate supports the driving head when the adjusting member is disengaged from the teeth of the driving head such that the driving head does not fall suddenly. However, extra parts are required and the assembly processes becomes complicated and difficult.
Another conventional angle adjustable hand tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,346 which includes a button and a hole is defined in the center of the button so as to accommodate a second connection member. This requires a larger area for the button. When a small scale of hand tool is manufactured, the area button becomes a difficult part to be manufactured and a small area of button might be broken when drilling the hole at its center.
The present invention intends to provide a control device for an angle adjustable hand tool which includes a simple and compact structure and effectively control the driving head during the process for setting its angle.